


Good Morning

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Femslash100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Kaia surprises Claire before breakfast.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the femslash100 on LiveJournal!

Kaia couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips when she walked into the kitchen to see Claire and Alex working together to make breakfast. 

Someone’s phone was playing soft rock and the sisters were smiling and laughing with each other. “Pass the savory,” Claire asked, and as Alex turned to give her the jar, she saw Kaia standing in the doorway.

Kaia put an finger to her lips to keep Alex from giving her surprise away, and slowly crept across the floor to stand behind Claire. She wrapped her arms around her girls friend from behind. “Good morning.”


End file.
